Run away Romance
by DarkDeadAngel
Summary: Sesshomaru wants Rin to becomes a demon but she is scared and runs. What will Sesshomaru do about this. Who knows why and where rin is now? This is my first story i hope you like it. Revamped
1. Problems

This is my first story so i am sry if it isn't the best. I have done some more work on it so it is better. I hope you like it. Please review me when you are done. I want to see how i am doing in my story. Thanks alot. I have also fixed alot of my mistakes if you have already read my story read it again. There are some major changes. ps the italic is thinking

It had been 10 years since the defeat of Naraku and everything had changed for Sesshomaru and his wards; they no longer lived in the forest and travel, Instead they lived in a grand castle in the Western Lands. And since their time at the castle Sesshomaru had changed so much. He wasn't as cold as he use to be and not as violent. This was all because of one girl; Rin. With all Rin's smiles, her never ending joy and beauty, Sesshomaru realized that he didn't just want her as just his ward; he wanted her as his mate.

This would solve another pressing matter that had come up for him. He had to find a mate within the year or he would have to be arranged with another demon. He didn't want to be arranged he already found someone he wanted to be. He knew he would have to do something. He had been thinking for a long time on what he would do. He knew he could disgrace himself and be a complete hypocrite if he mated a human but he needed to do something. Then it hit him _The Healer. _There was a healer in a village that was able to make humans into demons. All he needed was some demon blood, and Sesshomaru was willing to give up his blood, if it meant he could have eternal happiness and love with her. So it was settled, he would take Rin to go see the healer and she would become his mate afterwards. Now the only problem was how he was going to express his love to her. She is the only one who can destroy him. Sesshomaru was not happy about this.

--

On the other side of the castle was Rin relaxing in the garden. Rin was 20 now and she was very beautiful. She had grown up and looked very different. Her hair was longer and she didn't put it in a ponytail anymore it was free. She was also taller and thinner but still had wonderful curves to her body. She wore a red and white kimono that accented her curves very nicely. It was so elegant; She loved it so much. Sesshomaru had given it to her on her 20th birthday. Right now she was sitting in the garden just relaxing and pondering on a problem she had. She had realized that she loved Sesshomaru and she finally wanted to do something about it. She knew she could not be with him because he was known as the Demon Lord who hated humans the most. She knew it would disgrace him. Thinking about this just made her sad. She always showed such a happy outside, but she was very troubled on the inside. She loved Sesshomaru and she was afraid she was nothing to him. She was nothing but a lowly human to him. Then in the middle of her thinking she was interrupted by a little toad demon named Jaken. "Sesshomaru wants to see you in his study, right now!"

"I will come in a minute tell him I am coming" With that Jaken ran off to inform Sesshomaru.

Rin thought _I must find a way to tell him how much I love him. I can't be with him much longer with this secret burdening me with so much worry. _Rin ran as fast as she could through the castle to see him and stopped right before the study and Rin made sure she looked her best. She fixed her hair and made sure her kimono was perfect. Then she knocked on the door but before she could Sesshomaru answered with his emotionless voice "come in".

Rin walked in slowly and as elegantly as she could. She sat in front of Sesshomaru and stared into his cold eyes. She knew that had changed from when she first met him, but they were still as beautiful as the first time she layed her own eyes on them. Sesshomaru took her out of her trance when he said "Rin, I want you to come on my patrol with me around the borders"

Rin was drawn back by this. Usually Sesshomaru wanted to go alone, to get away from the castle and be alone. But if she came with him maybe she would get to have some alone time with him and maybe things could happen.

"Yes I will come, Will there be anything else my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked back down at his scrolls and said "No you may leave"

Rin left with silence. Once she was outside of the castle she ran straight back to the garden. It was her favorite place in the whole castle. She could just think among the flowers and not have to worry, but now she was wondering why he wanted her to come with him?

--

Sesshomaru was making plans for the trip and he kept thinking of different ways to tell Rin why she was coming but he didn't know how.

_At least she is coming, and I can get her to the healer. After when we are alone I will have to explain to her that I want her to be my mate and want her to live with me all of eternity, but what am I going to tell her when I give her to the healer? I will think of it then._ He left his study to go and get other supplies.

--

Rin and Sesshomaru left the next morning very early. The headed straight for the healer while Rin had no idea where they were going, she just knew they weren't just traveling the boarder. When they finally got to the village Rin finally asked "where are we My Lord?"

"I want you to meet someone; he is a friend of mine named Akito. Rin you must also she Akito the same respect you show me and do whatever he asks."

"I understand Lord Sesshomaru, but what will he be asking me to do things?" Rin was actually very curious why he had said that. Sesshomaru never asked her to do that any other time.

"Just because, I will tell you later when the time is right."

"Yes my Lord." Rin nodded her head and they came up to a little hut just outside of the village.Rin was very nervous; she didn't know what to expect. _ I hope I can make Sesshomaru proud of me. _

_--_

A rather large wolf demon boomed out of the hut. He had a very large smile on and was totally opposite of Sesshomaru. "Hello Sesshomaru! It has been so long since the last time I saw you" Suddenly he turned his eyes to Rin

"And who is this lovely creature with you?" Akito bowed and kissed Rin's hand. With the little smile on Rin's face by such a simple act by another male made Sesshomaru furious inside. On the outside you would not be able to notice it but inside he wanted to rip off Akito's lips just for even coming close to any part of Rin. He didn't want anyone touching his soon to be mate even if she didn't know it and the man was one of his good friends. Akito sensed Sesshomaru's madness and stepped back.

"Yes well shall we go inside? I have some tea ready for us" smiled Akito

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and said "Rin why don't you go out into the village and look around it is very beautiful in this time of year. Just be back before sunset"

"Yes My Lord" and bowed to Sesshomaru and then Akito and left. After Rin was out of sight, but not out of scent distance Sesshomaru and Akito left to go inside and talk.

--

Rin had been walking for about a few hours looking at all the beautiful flowers in the forest. She knew she was supposed to go to the village but she wanted to go see all the flowers in the forest.

"I wonder why I am always left out of everything. He never wants me around him anymore. I use to never leave his side, but now ever since we went on this trip he has been shying away from me, like he is afraid of what I have becoming; a woman. He still wants me to be a little girl. Who didn't draw as much attraction from the opposite sex. Even with that simple kiss on the hand by Akito I could see that Sesshomaru was angered. I wish he would understand, I can only love him. I will just ask him when we leave Akito's hut. I think I better leave now for the hut before it gets too dark."

--

Back at the hut Akito and Sesshomaru were having a talk about what Sesshomaru wanted to do to Rin.

"So that is what you want me to do to Rin. She seems just fine right now as a human. Why do you want her to become a demon?" Sesshomaru just starred straight through him. "Oh wait I know, you want her to become your mate and Lady of the Western Lands. Don't you?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look down. He knew if this wasn't Akito he would not have said this but he had to.

"I have loved her for a long time now and never been able to be with her because of many complications. I do not want to end up like my father and mate a human. I only wish I was able to do this earlier. So will you help me?"

"Yes, I will help you and make her a demon. I know that will be the best for both of you if you want to live happily. All I need is some of your blood. She needs to have demon blood flow through her, if you gave her blood then she would become a white Inuyoukai."

"Yes, I will give her my blood."

"So when she comes back I will give her some sleeping tea, but I think it is best that you tell her what is happening to her before we change her. She might not want this and hate you or she will even run when she wakes up. That has happened before. They become scared of what they have become and are confused."

"I don't know. I would like to tell her after. I know what I will say after."

Akito just gave a light shrug. "Okay if you are sure." Akito looked around. _I think he should tell her now. She is for sure going to run. I just know it. I know Sesshomaru will be mad if she runs, but she can't help it. Oh well, I will just have to trust Sesshomaru with his logic._

_--_

Rin came skipping into the hut and bowed to both demons "Hello Lord Sesshomaru and Akito. Sorry that I was gone so long, everything was so beautiful."

Akito smiled "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please my lord." Rin took the tea and took a sip of it and made a funny face. "This tea taste funny, sweeter then usual tea."

Then Rin suddenly fell. Sesshomaru caught her as she fell. Akito said "just put her on the bed she will be sleeping for about an hour. The bed is big enough for you as well. You will fall asleep when you give her your blood as well." First he cut her hand with a special sword then cut Sesshomaru's hand. "You must put your hand right into hers. Your blood will flow with hers. You can move your hand when it heals. That will be in about one hour."

After about an hour Sesshomaru moved his hand and watched Rin transform. She looked even more beautiful then before if that was ever possible.

--

Rin woke up feeling very weird. She felt like everything was more sensitive to her senses. She could smell arousal from somewhere and she could even hear a steady heart beat. She looked over and the heart beat was Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru was over in the corner just starring at her. He didn't have any of his armor, but he sat there staring at her. Rin was a little worried because she had never seen that look before in his eyes. "What has happened to me my lord?" Rin asked. She wanted to know. Then she saw her hand. She now had claws! Rin's eyes widened with fear._ What happened to me? Why do I feel so funny? What is wrong? Is that Sesshomaru that I smell with such heat? I have to find out! _She ran to the body mirror across the room to look at herself. She screamed. She was speechless. _Oh My God! __She was now an inuyoukai_. She now had pointed ears, her hair was white and it was much longer. And, like Sesshomaru she had marks on the side of her face and on her wrists but they were purple and then she saw her eyes. Her SILVER dog eyes! She spun around faster then she had ever moved. "My lord what has happened to me? Why do I look like, like, like...you?!"

Sesshomaru couldn't say anything he was just so astonished. He had never wanted her more. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her with more passion then he thought he had, but he held back in astonishment. He knew it would scare Rin if he just jumped on her.

"Please answer me Sesshomaru. I want you to tell me!"_ Why is he looking at me like that? He is really scaring me. I can't stand this any more. I need to get away from him and think. _And with that she jumped right through the window and through the forest. She ran as fast as she could she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed time away from Sesshomaru for once. _What has he done to me?!_

_--_

Akito walked in saying "I told you so. They always run if you don't tell them. "_No one ever wants to listen to me when I say that. I think I should give a big warning next time._

Sesshomaru was just staring out the window watching Rin run. So much faster then he had ever seen. I should run to her but I can't move. I will try and find her later. Sesshomaru hung his head, he was sad that he didn't tell her how he felt. It would have solved all this commotion. _I must find her. She is perfect and I am the only one that will love her this much. I know it. I must go. _Sesshomaru got up and walked out the door. He just walked away with determination in his eyes.

hope you like this chapter i did some more revising so i hope you like it. Please review me and i am happy for the people who did review me. Thanks for everything. I fixed all of my story. I hope you like it.


	2. Help From a Friend

Thanks for some of the reviews it made me want to write more of my story. If you haven't reviewed me please do. I want to see how i am doing on my First Story. Enjoy

It had been a few weeks since that crazy day when Rin ran from Sesshomaru and the moment Rin left him she missed him greatly. In the time she spent by herself she survived the way Sesshomaru had taught her when she was a child and did very well doing so, but her new powers still frightened her. She couldn't control her rage or any of her power. She would just get so angry at the littlest things and go on a rampage. She even ran into some innocent humans one day. That horrible day she couldn't get out of her mind. _How could I have killed someone? Someone she didn't even know; someone so innocent? _Then, all of a sudden Rin's senses alerted her that someone was near. She jumped for the trees and waited for the enemy to come close enough to see. After a few seconds she caught a scent instead. It was Kagome's scent and she could smell Inuyasha as well. With great excitement to see someone who could help her Rin jumped back down from the trees and went straight to her friends. _I know Inuyasha and Kagome will help me. They will understand. Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's brother after all and I bet Kagome will make sure Inuyasha helps me._

_--_

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking since morning and Kagome was getting tired of Inuyasha's whining. "I don't know why we have to keep slaying all these evil demons. We got Naraku and we have all of the Shikon no Tama. Please tell me Kagome."

"Oh stop your whining Inuyasha. It will be a quick fight and we are getting paid. It doesn't hurt to get some money every once in a while. We are running low on it too so stop it or I will say the 's' word!"

"Wait stop, Kagome I smell something." Inuyasha stopped where he was and started sniffing the air. He got really worried so he grabbed Kagome and put her on his back and jumped into the trees.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I know this scent but I can't put my finger on it. Who ever it is, they are coming straight at us." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree while leaving Kagome in it. He waited for the demon to come. Rin came racing through the trees and stopped right in front of Inuyasha. He took a fighting stance; he didn't realize who it was but the other demon didn't even seem to be in a fighting pose. _This demon is worrying me. She is an Inuyoukai and they are the most powerful of all demons, but whatever, I will beat her none the less. I must protect Kagome. The demon doesn't even seem to be worried at all like, like, she knows us.._

Rin waved to Kagome and Inuyasha with a big grin on her face "Hello Inuyasha and Kagome"

Inuyasha was totally confused "Are we supposed to know you?"

_Right they don't know my new look_. "It is me, Rin. The girl, that is always with Sesshomaru. Remember, I am sorry if I am freaking you out but it is me. I can prove it. Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's younger brother and they have been fighting for the Tetsaiga for a long time and Kagome is from the future and is Inuyasha's mate."

Inuyasha's jaws dropped. Inuyasha asked "What the hell happened to you? You are a demon now. I thought you were a human. I am actually pretty sure you were a human before. Why are you a demon now?"

"I was a human. Now I am a demon. I don't know how this happened but I went to this person named Akito with Sesshomaru and I had some funny tea and then I woke up looking like this. It has only been a few weeks that I have had my powers but I am really bad with my demon powers. I don't know what to do with them" Rin looked down at her feet "I have hurt people because of my powers." Rin looked down in sadness. She started to cry. She hated the feeling of killing someone.

"Don't cry. I don't like to see people cry. Come on stop it. How long ago did this happen? It mustn't have been long if you are still worried about your powers."

Rin sniffed her tears away then said "I got turned a few weeks ago"

"I see. Well that must suck that you can't control your powers yet"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Rin the whole time just starring at them. Kagome was still in the tree high up and she couldn't hear what was happening. She had no idea what they were saying and Kagome were getting mad that she was left out of this. "HEY! Does someone want to get me down and tell me who this is?"

Inuyasha jumped back up to the tree and brought Kagome down to the ground "Sorry Kagome I forgot that you couldn't hear us, it is Rin. Something happened to her when she went to a man named Akito. I have met him before. His demon sword has the power to change people from human to demon and vies versa. I was supposed to be brought to him when I was little but then my father died before I could go. So I never became a full fledged demon."

Kagome thought for a minute then she said "I remember that name. Oh I know who that is. So are you ok with everything that has happened? Do you have a handle on your demon powers yet? And Why aren't you with Sesshomaru? Did you run away from him or something?."

Rin was still looking down at her feet. She was so ashamed of herself "Sesshomaru didn't tell me what was happening to me before we went to Akito so I had no idea what happened to me and I ran away from Sesshomaru. He has this look in his eyes; it was something I have never seen before. I couldn't stand it any more and I had to get away from him, to think. And now I have no idea how to handle my powers and I am just so confused."

Kagome got a great idea "Inuyasha you should help her. She needs help and I bet it would heal the wound between you and Sesshomaru if you help the one he loves" Inuyasha didn't seem too thrilled to help Rin but he knew he couldn't turn her away.

"Well I will help you but you owe me and Sesshomaru does as well."

Kagome stood there for a moment and then something hit her "I think I actually know why Sesshomaru made you a demon"

Rin was very curious now "Why then?"

"I think Sesshomaru loves you Rin. I think he wants you to be his mate. I am not sure about it but I am pretty sure. It would make a tone of sense because he doesn't seem to want a human for a mate and now that you are not a human you are perfect for him."

_Is that why he made me a demon? So he could mate with me. It would explain a lot of things like why was always looking at me in that way. I love him so much, I had no clue he loved me that much too. I think it will be best that I let Inuyasha and Kagome help me and then I can go back to Sesshomaru with great control over my powers and show no weakness in me, I can be a great mate for Sesshomaru. And he will be proud to tell me he loves me._ "Do you think you will help me Inuyasha? It would make me feel better about being a demon. And I won't hurt anyone like I have been doing so. And if what you are saying is true then Sesshomaru will be great full as well."

"Forget about it. It will be easy we will start tomorrow. Now let's set up camp." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin set up camp. Kagome and Inuyasha slept through the night but Rin couldn't sleep. _I am so excited. Tomorrow I will become stronger and Inuyasha and Kagome will help me. I see that they are in deep love with each other. Inuyasha is so much like Sesshomaru. It makes me miss him that much more. What are you doing right now Sesshomaru? Are you thinking about me as much as I am of you? I hope me and Sesshomaru can love each other like how Inuyasha and Kagome love each other. I just hope I am good enough for him_

_--_

Rin was the first to get up in the morning and wanted to start training early so he tried to wake up Inuyasha "Good morning Inuyasha I am ready for my training. What will be doing first?"

Inuyasha wanted to sleep for a few more hours "Did my brother make you get up this early all the time?" With a great sigh Inuyasha opened his eyes "Ok I am awake. Before anything how bout just a little warm up; why don't you go out in the forest and look for an animal for breakfast. Make it larger then just a rabbit. You have one hour."

Rin was happy that she got to go hunt "Yes, sensei, I will be back with the hour"

"Okay if you think so. If you aren't back in 2 hours I am going to go look for you"

Rin suddenly ran into the forest to find some breakfast while Inuyasha fell back asleep beside Kagome who hadn't moved. _She will be fine and this will help her senses find her own food with only her senses and she will learn how to kill a larger anima. This will be an excellent test for her._

_--_

Rin had ran into the middle of the forest to stop and sit. _Ok Rin just relax. Just concentrate and the smell and animals will come to me. I want to show myself to Inuyasha and Kagome. I want to show them that I have some knowledge of what I am doing. "_Oh I smell a deer just a mile away from here." With that she ran as fast as she could to the deer. She had not realized it but she was fairly loud. She was not being tactic smart so when she got to the deer it was running away. _Aww shoot. I guess I heard me. I should be quieter and then I can jump on my opponent and scare them. So I have the element of surprise. Oh I hear some movement in the other direction. It smells like another deer. I should run more quietly this time._ With that she was off again, but this time more quietly and when she got to the deer the deer didn't move. Rin was just about to pounce on the deer when suddenly something bigger pounced on her. Rin screamed but it was muffled by her enemy's hand.

I left you with a cliff hanger but i bet you will like the next chapter. I hope you like my changes to this chapter. I made some major edits to my story. Thank you to the people who have reviewed me and you who haven't please review me. I want to see how i did on my first story. Enjoy the next chapter. I am editing that one aswell in short time it will be as good as this one.


	3. Training and Swords

Left you on a Cliff hanger last time and now I will tell the rest…Please review me… I want to know how I am doing on my first story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was about to pounce on a deer that was her prey when suddenly she got pounced and became the prey. Her scream was muffled by the hand of her predator. She looked up to see it was a bear demon, It looked like a bear but it was leaner and much larger then just a simple human. It had clawed hands instead of paws and wore clothes like a human but the most dramatic thing about this demon was his eyes; they were a blood red that chilled the soul. The thought of those eyes just scared her. She didn't know what to do. Her whole body froze_ why can't I move, my whole body is numb with fear. Please someone, help me! _

The bear demon was dragging her back to his den "Finally some fresh meat, you look very tasty" the demon kept licking his lips and this scared Rin. She didn't know what was gonna happen to her. She just knew that this time Sesshomaru couldn't help her. Inuyasha wasn't supposed to go looking for her for at least another hour. She had to defend herself with out any help. Just the thought of this scared her, but something was boiling inside her. _What is this feeling inside? I am getting angry, and I want to kill. I must kill this demon. For disgracing me and thinking I am food. _

They had finally gotten to the demon's cave and he threw Rin into the cave. "Now you are mine. I finally get some good food" The demon started walking towards Rin and something just clicked in Rin.

Her anger kept on rising and her eyes started turning red. She was furious now and she wanted to kill this lowly demon. She couldn't think of anything else, she couldn't control her anger or her hate. "Do you really think I would let you eat me? You are a lowly demon and I will not just submit to you"

"Is that so? Well I guess I can't just kill you now. If you think you can treat me like that you got another thing coming to you. I will kill you before you can take another breath"

The demon lunged at Rin but before he could even take a second step Rin had him by the throat with her claws "You will never touch me, Only Sesshomaru can even think of that" With that Rin's fury grew and Rin's claws started dripping acid now. The demon's skin started to wear away with every scream he gave out. When all of his screaming was over Rin knew he was dead. The scent of death was horrible. She hated the smell and it brought her back to her senses. When she had control again she just starred at what she had done. _I couldn't have done this, I could not have killed someone this big all by myself. But I saw myself do that; I just couldn't control my rage. He disgraced me by thinking that I am simply food. That was the worst decision he could have made. _Rin couldn't stand the smell anymore. She needed to get away from the cave. She just ran to the camp. She didn't care that she didn't do what she was told. She just needed to get away and be with people she felt safe with.

--

Inuyasha and Kagome where waiting for Rin to come back and Inuyasha was getting very impatient "She should be here by now. It isn't that hard to catch anything".

"Oh stop worrying and enjoy the peace of the forest. It is so beautiful out here this morning"

"I think I might go looking for Rin I can't just sit around here anymore" With that Rin shot into the camp and just stopped in the middle of it. Rin kept looking at her feet and simply said "Sorry I couldn't get the meat" and suddenly Rin fell down crying. Kagome ran to comfort her "What happened Rin, did something happen when you were out there?"

Rin just starred in to Kagome's eyes "Why am I so weak? I can't even defend myself."

"What happened Rin? Please tell me" Inuyasha now looked a little worried as well.

"I was going to kill a deer but then a bear demon got me. He just jumped me and my whole body froze. I couldn't do anything but think. I was so scared. I couldn't even stop him. He draged me all the way to his camp before I could move. He was gonna eat me but something clicked inside of me. I got really mad and I couldn't control my anger. I killed him. But it doesn't add up since it looks like I melted his skin when I grabbed him with my claws. I just had so much anger towards him for trying to kill me I just had to kill him"

Inuyasha just looked surprised "Are you ok though? And that stupid ass deserves what was coming to him. He was trying to kill you and your natural instincts took over you and saved you. But you really can't freeze like that. You have to be strong enough to not be afraid of anyone. You are a Inu youkai and we are the strongest demons. We don't submit to anyone. WE are better then that"

"I have to become stronger. I can't be an innocent little girl anymore, I promise it won't happen agian" Rin was still curious about the melted flesh. "Inuyasha do you why the demon's skin was melts by just my claws"

Inuyasha just laughed "You are just like Sesshomaru when it comes to attacks i guess. His flesh melted because you formed your demon energy around your hand as acid. I doubt you have seen Sesshomaru use it but it is called Toxic Flower Claw"

"Will you be able to show me how to control my demon energy as well Inuyasha?"

"If you are willing to train long and hard hours. Rin nodded "Well lets get started then.

--

Rin and Inuyasha spent many days trying to perfect Rin's powers. Rin was a determined student. After a few hours of training they would spar and Inuyasha would always kick her butt, but Rin was getting better. She could keep up with Inuyasha now.One day after a long day of training they did their daily spar. This time Rin was over powering Inuyasha. He wasn't holding back at all anymore. Rin saw an opening to pin Inuyasha and she took it. With a swift move Rin finally pinned Inuyasha "Good work Rin, Finally you can pin me, lets go again". Rin and Inuyasha kept on their sparing and each time now Rin would pin Inuyasha. "Well I guess the student has become the teacher. Do you think you can handle your powers and demon energy now"

Rin was happy that she could finally be sure that she could defend herself and win "Yes, I am sure of it. Thank you so much for all your help. Without you i wouldn't be able to say I am a worthy demon for Sesshomaru"

"There is only one thing we need to do. We have to go see Totosai"

"Is that the demon who made your's and Sesshomaru's swords? and why do I need a demon sword?"

"Yes, and it will help you control your demon blood and it is better then any old sword. He has made a pair for you. We are going to go see him now. Kagome is at home and just you and me will go"

--

Rin and Inuyasha set off to go to Totosai's layer. It was a two day journey to the cave but they got there and Totosai was there just dazing off into space as usual.

"Hey old man, We are here, Now where is the swords"

"Well hi to you too Inuyasha. You ungreatful pup. The swords are in the back just give me a minute" Totosai came back with one sword that was nicely done but it looked just like a simple samurai sword"

"That's it?"

"No you idiot, Here Rin you take this and just concentrate your demon energy on the sword" Rin took the sword and held it in her hand and concentrated. And suddenly the sword started to light up. It was changing. Suddenly Rin was tolding two beautiful swords. They looked like a metal handle that had a twist grip to both of them. The blades themselves were both as long as her arms but were as light as holding feathers.

"These are beautiful Totosai, Thank you very much. I couldn't be happier"

"Well thank you child, It is nice to be appriciated once in a while"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes "Well we are off. Talk to you later Totosai. Don't get into to much trouble"

--

They got back to the hut to see Kagome waiting for them with food and drinks "How was the trip you two?"

Inuyasha went and kissed Kagome and smiled "it was good. Rin got her swords now and i think she is ready to use them. We spared last night with them and she is amazing wtih them"

"That is great to hear. Well come in and get some food and something to drink i bet you guys are hungry"

Rin just smiled. They all walked in and had some dinner and relaxed around the fire. They had nice conversations but she knew it was time for Rin to go. After dinner she told them of her plans. She would leave in the morning after a good nights rest. Inuyasha and Kagome understood. They were happy to see that Rin was ready to live on her own. They all went to sleep early that night.

--

In the morning Kagome gave Rin a little pack full of food "Here is something that might be nice on your trip. I hope you find what you are looking for and that you can go back to Sesshomaru and be happy. Don't be afraid to come visit though"

"I will don't worry. And thank you very much for taking care of me while I get stronger. I will not let you down" Inuyasha just stood there all big and strong. "well see you later twerp. Don't lett my stupid older brother hassel you to much"

With all the good byes out of the way Rin was off finally. She didn't know what she was gonna do but she knew she had to see Sesshomaru soon. She needed to tell him how she felt.

* * *

Well i hope you like the changes i have made it is TOTALY different. BUt i think it isn't too bad. Maybe a lil bit better.Review and tell me what you think. I am reviseing all the chapters cuz there is alot i need to change to make sense : P Thanks for your time Goodbye

Dark Dead Angel


	4. Transforming

Here is my new revised chapter 4 I hope u like it. I made it better. Please review me I like to see how I am doing. Thank you to the people who have reviewed me. It has made me want to write more

Rin had been by herself for a while now. She was heading for the castle but she took her time doing so. She needed just a little bit more time to think to herself. She was only a day away from the castle and stopped for the night. It was a beautiful night with a clear sky and a beautiful full moon. It made her think of Sesshomaru and she knew she loved him and hoped what Kagome said was true. That he really loved her back. She was just looking up at the stars when she felt really weird all over. She felt a tingling feeling all over her body and felt like howling to the moon. She couldn't hold it in any more. She gave out a large howl. _What is happening to me? Help. I want Sesshomaru. I bet he would know what to do. _AHHH! With that yell her body started changing. It started glowing and then her whole body changed into a large white dog! "What has happened to me? Why am I a dog? Why?" Rin had become a white dog demon that looked like Sesshomaru's true form but purple strips on her face and silver eyes.

"Oh my gods, what has happened to me? Why do I feel like I need to show how strong I am? I don't want to fight. Not any more. I am sick of fighting! But I can't help this feeling" So Rin simply ran. She ran as fast as she could, but suddenly something caught her eye and she stopped. Rin stopped to see what was there. She had to know.

_Who is that? What do they want? I have an urge to know who it is and fight who ever it is. I must! _Rin yelled in a strong voice "Who's there? Come out and be a demon if you have the guts!" All of a sudden this large dog demon walked out. It wasn't a white dog demon though it was a black dog demon and it was circling around Rin with the scent of arousal evading her nostrils.

"What is a beautiful white dog demon like you out here alone with no one to protect you from all the big bad demons out here?"

"Leave me be. I am fine on my own. I can protect myself" Rin started to growl. She didn't like this demon at all.

"I think it is safe to say that you don't even have a mate to protect you. I can see that you aren't marked. And I really like you. You got some fire to you. I am Ninsei and who may you be?" Ninsei gave a sly smile and didn't stop starring at Rin.

"I am Rin and I don't need a mate to protect me. Especially from you"

"Then let me be your mate. I love your fire Rin. And such a beautiful name"

"You will not touch me. Even though I may not have a mate I am promised to someone. And that isn't you"

"Well, I say to bad for him" With a devious smirk "I think I could be a better mate. I wouldn't leave you unprotected. Because I will simply make you mine" With that Ninsei tried to pounce on Rin but she moved out of the way.

Ninsei kept attacking Rin. Rin dodged one attack after another. She didn't want to fight. She had the urge to but she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't, she knew she would lose. It was only her first full moon. She wouldn't be able to handle the emeses power. "Why don't you leave me alone? I don't want you and you can't have me. Only one demon can have me and that is NOT you!" Rin couldn't stand it anymore. She had to fight back. She threw her claws at Ninsei and never quit.

"NO! Be mine or be no ones! I have never wanted anything more then I want you."

"You seem to want things that you can't have."

They kept attacking each other. Rin was starting to get tired. She needed to end this soon. She was sick of fighting. She concentrated all her demon energy on her claws and acid started to drip from them again like they did when she was mad at the bear demon. "You have pushed me too far and you have now paid the consequences." Then Rin gave her final blow at Ninsei's throat. She hit it and Ninsei fell to the ground trying to break. She looked at what she had done and walked away. She didn't need to see anyone else die. She didn't want to kill the dog demon but she knew she had to. That had been the second time another demon instead of Sesshomaru that had wanted her. The only thing she could do to save herself was kill for Sesshomaru and her to love to live on. She wished she didn't have to but she had to show them, she was only Sesshomaru's Rin. _No one else will touch me ever. Only one man do I want to touch me and that is Lord Sesshomaru. I want you so bad Sesshomaru. You couldn't imagine. Do you want me this much as well?_ Rin stared up at the stars.

"I want to be in human form. This form is uncomfortable. Well at least now I know why Sesshomaru always left the castle at full moons, because he didn't want to hurt anyone. This urge to fight is so powerful. I think he would have killed me and everyone else in the castle. I should do the same if I go back to the castle. I think I will run some more. I have so much energy tonight."

Rin ran free till she was in the last place she wanted to be; the castle. _I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing right now. Is he thinking of me as much as I am thinking of him?_ While she was thinking this her friend from the castle came out. It was Sayo, Rin's fox demon friend. "Sayo over here!" barked Rin. Sayo ran over immediately with a surprised but happy smile. "Where have you been Rin? I have been so worried about you. You are worrying everyone Rin. Sesshomaru is worrying the most. He is constantly going out to look for you. So the rumors are true. He did turn you into a demon. Then I am guessing the other part is true to."

"What are you talking about Sayo? What have you heard?"

"That Sesshomaru has finally decided on a mate. It has been decades of us waiting to see who the new lady of the west would be."

Rin looked down at her feet. "Oh so he found someone else to be his mate"

Sayo just started laughing "What are you talking about Rin. I meant that you are the one he wants to be his mate. That has to be the reason why he turned you. He loves you. He would do anything for you. And just wants you to live forever with him"

"What do you mean?"

"Humans live very short lives compared to demons and he wants to spend eternity with you. Now do you want to finally come home or do you want some time still?"

Rin thought for a minute. She wasn't ready to talk to Sesshomaru. She still didn't know what she was going to say to him "I think I just need a little bit more time. Before the next moon I should come home. I should not be worrying Sesshomaru this much"

"Fair enough; but don't let me see you here again unless you want me to tell Sesshomaru. I think he is out looking for you. He will probably be back soon. He said he was only going to be gone for a few days."

Suddenly something funny happened to her again. "Sayo what is happening to me."

"You are turning back into your human state. Just relax it will be over soon."

With that Rin turned back into her human form. "Wow that is annoying, does the transformation happen every full moon?"

"It only happens every 4 moon cycles. Oh Rin, you look beautiful as a demon. I see why Lord Sesshomaru wants you more then ever before. Now you should go. Before Sesshomaru comes back and finds you. Just hurry up and come home soon."

"Yes, thank you so much Sayo. I will probably be back soon. Bye for now. And thank you so much. I will repay you when I come back."

Rin gave Sayo a hug then ran off as fast as she could in the other direction. It was true she wanted to be alone just for a bit longer. That is why she took so long to go to the castle._ I will go to the castle soon enough. _


	5. A night to remember

Hope u like this chapter i had to review it and now i think it is better hope u like it. Please review me i want to see how iam doing.

* * *

Sesshomaru only had 2 more months to find a mate before he was arranged. He had to find Rin no matter what. He wanted to only be with her. 

"I am going out to patrol the border." He said to Jaken.

_I wonder why lord Sesshomaru is always patrolling the borders. I think he is looking for Rin instead of patrolling the borders. He is so determined to find Rin that he is going every day. I haven't seen him this worried sinceNarakuhad kidnapped Rinand that was a long time ago._

"I will be back in time for our guest to come." With that Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could through the forest._ I hope I find Rin in time I did this for us and now I have to find her to make it for us again. I need to find Rin. Wait I smell something. Something sweet, its, its, Rin! I know it! It has to be Rin. I knew I would find her sooner or later_ Sesshomaru ran with all his might and followed his nose. Then suddenly he stopped. He saw something right in front of him just behind the bushes. Rin. She was sleeping on in the trees, looking so beautiful to him that he could hardly hold himself back._ Rin is somagnificent I can't wait till she is mine. I want her so badly, but I must explain to her why all of this has happened. Look at her beautiful body. I haven't seen someone that magnificent ever. And she will be my Rin forever. No one is more perfect. She has such a sleek body. And she had such long, beautiful white hair. There aren't that many white inuyoukai's around any more she is perfect. Our children will be perfect. Our lives will be perfect. Now that she isn't a human I won't be disgraced by a hanyou. I will be able to have a pure blood white demon heir. It is all so perfect. Like her. I just know she will be mine._

_-_

_I smell something funny. I know this smell. I should get down and get ready for a battle like Inuyasha has taught me_. Rin jumped down onto the ground with great ease and got ready for a fight. She put her hand on her sword just incase. She didn't want the same thing happening for a third time. "Show yourself. I know someone is in the bushes. Come out where I can see you!" Sesshomaru walked out of his hiding place ready to face Rin.

The minute Rin saw Sesshomarushe let her hand go down from her sword. She just starred at Sesshomaru._ Is it him. DoI really see him or is my mind playing tricks on me. It must be him._Then she ran to him as fast as she could. "Oh Sesshomaru I have missed you."

"I have missed you as well. I thought that you would be in great danger but I see you have done very well for yourself."

"Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome have helped me harness my powers. I am very great full to them." Rin gave a little smile to Sesshomaru.

"Is that why you didn't go to the castle after you ran away? You were with Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Yes, they were very kind to me and treated me like a one of them. I owe my life to them."

"Why didn't you just come back to the castle?"

"I needed time to think. By myself, but couldyouplease tell me. Why did you make me a demon?"

Sesshomaru looked away for a moment. He didn't know what to tell Rin. He decided that he was going to come out and say it. "This is really hard for me to say this but it was because I fell in love with you."

Rin looked a bit surprised but understanding aswell. _So, Kagome was right. He does love me. This is great now we can live together because I love him also. _Rin gave a big smile to Sesshomaru. She finally could tell him her own feelings with out worry.

"I knew I couldn't have a human for a mate because then I would be alone again in short time. And I wanted us to be together forever, so now we can be together forever."

"Why didn't you tell me this before you made me a demon? I wouldn't have run. It really scared me when I turned. You scared me. You looked different. I wish you just would have told me the truth from the start." Sesshomaru was getting that look in his eyes again. The one he got when she first became a demon. It was scaring her again._ There is that look again. But now I understand just a bit more why._

"I know I was scared to tell you. I didn't want to lose you. I wanted you to become a demon first. I thought that you didn't love me completely and if I showed you that I love you with all my heart and that I would give anything to make our love last then maybe you would love me completely."

_He thought I didn't love him. That is crazy! _"But I love you ever since the moment I saw you. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, even if you didn't love me. I didn't know that you love me until Sayo told me. She said you were worried about me and that you had been looking for me. She knew that you love me."

Sesshomaru looked alittle shocked that Rin back to the castle but left again "When did this happen?"

"When I had my first full moon, I sort of got lost and I wounded up at the castle and Sayo found me and I talked to her for a while. But through all the things I have went through I still love for us to mate and be together for ever. But this time you must tell me what I have to do before hand. So I won't be scared. But I am ready for anything if I am going to stay with you."

"I need to mark you first. I have to show other demons that you are mine and only mine. No other demon can touch you without suffering dyer consequences. I don't want anyone to touch you. I will take some blood from your right shoulder. After there will be a mark on your shoulder that will never go away. Let me do it now so I don't have to worry at all. You will be mine forever."

Rin gave Sesshomaru a big smile. She now understood what was going to happen and she knew she was ready for what was to come of it "Okay, you can do it now. So we will be mates forever after you mark me? And I won't ever have to leave your side? That will be perfect."

"Yes, forever." With that Sesshomaru took Rin right into his arms and pushed herkimono off her shoulder and bit her softly on her right shoulder. He took a bit of blood from her shoulder, just enough to make a mark on her shoulder. It stung just a bit but Rin would stand the sting for Sesshomaru. "Do you want to mark me now? It will mean the same. I would like if you marked me so I can have a bit of you with me no matter what."

"Sure. Do I just take a bit of blood from your shoulder?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Sorry if I hurt you. I don't mean to if I do." With that she moved his haori and bit him and sucked a bit of blood just like Sesshomaru did to her.

Sesshomaru gave a happy grin to Rin. He was finally happy as well. "Now we are mates. And we can be together forever." Sesshomaru smiled and that was a thing he didn't do often. Then he did something Rin thought he would never do. He kissed her. It lasted for so long and it was so passionate to Rin. _This is amazing. I know that I love Sesshomaru. I could love anyone like I love him. Iwillbe with him forever. I will try my hardest to make him happy for the rest of his life._ After the passionate kissed was over Rin took off hishaori. She saw his bear chest and was more attracted to Sesshomaru more then ever. Then he kissed the mark saying "I love you with all my heart. Never think that I won't love you. I will never hurt you, never."

Sesshomaru took off her kimono and it went on. They kept telling each other that they loved each other all night long. It was a magical night for both of them. For the first time in a long time Sesshomaru and Rin were completely happy.

* * *

I hope u liked this chapter. I think it is my favourite one so far. I hope u liked it as much as i have. Please reveiw me. Hope u like the rest of my story buh bye


	6. My new best friend of the north

This is a longer chapter but it is really good i hope u like it. Please review me. I still want to see how i am doing. Enjoy

* * *

Rin woke up sleeping on Sesshomaru. She was still getting use to waking up and hearing a heart beat to her ear, but she loved it. She loved Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru showed that he loved her as well. It was all so beautiful. Everything about Sesshomaru was beautiful and she was so happy that Sesshomaru was all hers and no one elses.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and smiled at her "Good morning my Rin, How did you sleep?"

"Great my Sesshomaru, but, you had a night mare last night again. No one could get much sleep with all the night mares you have." Seeing into each others minds was a thing that came along with being mates. She didn't extremely favor it but she was getting use to it. It had been ever night since she found him that he had had night mares. And after a while anyone would get use to it.

"I am sorry."

"Why do you have those nightmares? I can't see them but I can definitely feel them. You seemed scared about something."

"Yes, I am scared to lose you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you so much. I would die if you ever left this world." Rin saw the sadness in Sesshomaru's eyes. He was so worried for her. She didn't want Sesshomaru to be worried about her.

"You will never lose me. I will always be yours, no matter what. I killed other demons that wanted me because I wanted only you."

"That comforts me a bit but still. I will always love you and worry about you. I will never loose you."

"No worry we will be together forever." They just laid there for a while. Just relaxing, loving each others company.

"We need to go out for this month."

Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Why, where are we going Sesshomaru?"

"We have to go to the other Regions. All the Ladies want to meet you and it is in order that I show the other lords who is ruling with me."

"Okay, when do you want to leave?" Rin was excited she was going to see all the other ladies of the demon realm._ Great I finally get to see the other ladies and make some good friends. I am sure all the ladies are nice. And know it will make Sesshomaru happy that I meet every one._

"This after noon we will fly. It is easy I will show you. It is faster then walking or taking Ah-Un."

"Okay. I trust you Sesshomaru." They laid there for a few more minutes then both of them go up and stretched. They went downstairs to go eat breakfast and get ready to go.

Sesshomaru and Rin got ready to fly. Rin was a little afraid but the thought of Sesshomaru helped her calm down. But she had never flown before. They always walked or she flew on Ah-Un and that was different. She thought._ I hope this is as easy as Lord Sesshomaru says. I don't want to hurt myself or get all dirty for my meeting with the ladies and lords._

"Don't be scared Rin. I will help you. We will become dogs right now. We can't fly in this form."

"Okay." With that they both concentrated on there new form that they would take and with a flash of light they both became big white dogs. Sesshomaru saw Rin in that form and was overwhelmed by her beauty._ She looks even more beautiful as a dog. Oh my god. I must hold myself, no matter what. We have to meet Lord Genbu and Lady Nara first. It will be the easiest for Rin._ "Now what do we do?"

"Summon the clouds they will carry you. All you have to do is concentrate on them and will them to come, they will just believe in yourself." Within a few moments they were both flying through the air.

"This is fun. This is much easier then walking. Thank you for showing me this."

"Yes it is fun. I am happy that you can fly with me now. We will first go to the northern region it is the most beautiful region and Lord Genbu and Lady Nara are our allies. And I know Lady Nara will like you a lot. She seems to be quiet a bit about you. I know you will like Nara. We will be there in two minutes."

"Wow that was quick! Now I really like flying. It is so much faster. "

"Yes. With that they landed onto the flower covered ground it was magnificent."

"Oh my god, it is beautiful here. I have never seen these flowers before in our region." Rin and Sesshomaru changed back into there human form. "Now I feel better and I can pick these beautiful flowers."

"We should go to the castle. We will have time to pick flowers later. You should wait before you choose to pick the best flowers. Nara has a beautiful garden right in the middle of the castle. I bet you would like it."

"Okay my Sesshomaru. Let's go and meet Lord Genbu and Lady Nara. I am so nervous. I hope I don't make a fool of myself and you."

"No worry you won't make a fool of anyone. If you be yourself they will love you close to the way I do." Then they walked to the castle hand in hand. "Are you ready to meet them?"

"Yes I think so. Let's go. I know if they are allies of yours then they are allies of me." With that they knocked on the door of the castle. Hello is anyone home. The doors opened slowly and there stood two beautiful, black dog demons.

The two demons had big smiles on there faces. They looked so pretty. The lady was so beautiful. She had beautiful green eyes. She had black hair that was almost past her bum. She was so beautiful to Rin. She wore a kimono that was green with orange flowers on it. She also had her black tail around her shoulder like Rin and Sesshomaru had there tails. That was how Rin knew they were black dog demons. There tail and hair were black. But they were still so beautiful to Rin. The lord had black hair as well, but his eyes were orange. Rin thought that was very cool. She had never seen a demon with orange eyes. He also had black hair just as long as the lady. The lord wore clothes exactly like Sesshomaru's haroi and kahama but instead of red it was orange and instead of white it was green. The lord still had the same armor and he had his black tail over his other shoulder. "Come in, welcome to our castle. Hello Lord Sesshomaru. Is this Lady Rin? I am honored to meet you Lady Rin." Rin and Genbu both bowed to each other. "This is Lady Nara. I hope both of you will get along as well as me and Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gave a little smile. He knew that they would be very close.

"Yes I believe that will happen." Nara just starred at Rin with a big smile and joy in her voice.

"Hello, I am Rin it is nice to meet you." Rin bowed in front of Nara.

"Please you don't have to bow to me. I am Lady Nara of the North. It is nice to meet you Lady Rin of the West." Nara bowed now to Rin. "Would you like to go into the garden? It is my favorite spot in the whole castle and I bet you would like it too. And we can let the men talk."

"Yes please. I loved the other flowers outside. I bet the flowers in your garden will be more magnificent." Rin was excited to meet someone that was so nice. Rin now had a big smile on her face. She was so happy and that it made Sesshomaru happy.

"Okay let's go." Rin and Nara left to go to the garden. When they got there Rin was astonished at all the pretty flowers. She had never seen any of these flowers before. Her favorite one there was pink like Rin's eyes and looked like roses but more beautiful. And there were many other stunning flowers in the garden.

"Wow these are all so stunning. I see why you love this garden out of everywhere in the castle. Your castle is so beautiful but this is just amazing."

"Why thank you. I bet your castle is beautiful too. I never thought I would find another Lady that would appreciate the beauty of the things around us. The other ladies rather talk about how they look. I like how you aren't so insecure about what you look like. You are already so beautiful. I see why Sesshomaru loves you. I see the love in his heart." Rin just starred at her._ What is Nara talking about? You can't look into someone's heart. I am confused._ Rin looked completely confused. Nara started laughing. "Sorry I forgot to tell you that that is my power. I can see into a person's heart. And you are completely invoking his heart. And he seems to be in your heart. You two are totally in love."

"Do you and Lord Genbu love each other like me and my Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. We fell in love the minute we met each other. It was truly love at first sight. That was 100 years ago and we still love each other. That is probably going to happen for you and Sesshomaru as well by the looks of it."

"I hope so. I love him so much I would do anything for him. I would even die for him. But I bet you see that." Rin started to giggle now she felt a little silly for saying something that she probably already knew.

"Ya, it is the same for me and Genbu. We will love each other forever like you and Sesshomaru will. The four of us should visit each other more often. I bet it would be amusing."

"Yes, you should come see our castle and my garden. It isn't as nice as yours but I love to just go to the garden and relax. I bet you would like it."

On the other side of the castle Genbu and Sesshomaru were sitting in Genbu's study just relaxing in front of the fire. "Your mate is very beautiful Sesshomaru. You are very lucky to have her. You two will be happy for a long time. I can see it. I don't see you smile that often but you seem to be smiling all the time now. I see that you are happier then I have ever seen you. They were in Genbu's study and they were sitting in chairs by the fire."

"Yes, I am very fortunate for my Rin. During that time that she ran away I was so depressed. But you know that, being my best demon. You understand."

"Yes. I see how much you love Rin. You guys will love each other for ever. I can see it now. Do you plan to have pups?"

"I don't know. I want to have an heir if anything happens to me but I don't think Rin will be ready for a while. She is still getting use to being a demon. She will probably want pups too though. I have seen her thinking about it all the time."_ Almost as much as I have been._

"I don't think you should be that far into her mind. It really upsets them when you look around there minds too far and you see things they don't want you to see. You have to know when to far be too far. Or she may walk away in frustration. Believe me. Rin will tell you when she is ready. And I am betting it will be soon by the way she looks at you. She loves you dearly and she will do anything for you. You should just be patient. It will all come together."

"I know. Please don't treat me like a child. My father warned me as well on that subject. I will trust Rin to know when she wants pups."

After dinner all of them were sitting by the fire. Rin was on Sesshomaru's lap and Nara was on Genbu's lap. The both of them looked so alike except for the colors. "Oh my Sesshomaru I am really tired. This day has been very long. I think I will retire to bed. Do you think that you could show me where I and Sesshomaru will be sleeping tonight?"

Nara got up to show Rin where there room was. "Yes come this way. I thought you would like to smell the garden so your room is right by the garden. The scent will flow right into your room."

Rin was very happy. She just adored the scent of the flowers. "Great! That will help me to get to sleep." Rin and Nara walked just a few doors down from the garden to where Rin and Sesshomaru room was.

"Good night Nara. Thank you so much for your hospitality. It is greatly appreciated by me and Sesshomaru. I will see you in the morning. Sleep well."

"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you today. I hope we have more great days like today. And I bet we will be great friend." Rin bowed to Nara then shut the door to go to bed. Just shortly after Sesshomaru came to bed and they slept happily all night.


	7. Good bye North

Rin woke up in her room with Sesshomaru in the northern region. "Good morning, my Sesshomaru."

"Good morning my Rin, How did you sleep tonight? I hope you got enough sleep today we will be going to the eastern region to meet Lord Seiryu and Lady Leiko. We will leave at noon."

"Okay Sesshomaru. We should get up now if we want to be ready to leave. I want to make some plans to have Nara and Genbu over to our castle sometime. I like Nara very much. You were right they are nice demons. I want to spend more time with Nara."

"That sounds like a plan. I knew you would be happy. But remember that the other lords and ladies are all the same. You have to be ready for anything."

"Yes Sesshomaru. Now let's get up and have breakfast. I smell that it is ready." Rin and Sesshomaru and Rin walked to the dinning room together hand in hand._ I am so happy that Rin is happy. I think she will be happy with me for a long time. I hope we are as happy as Lord Genbu and Lady Nara. She seems to be having a great liking to Nara. I bet she will help Rin with her powers a little more. I can't because a female demon is different from a male demon and my half brother couldn't have really helped her much as he is only a half demon. This will be very good._

"Good morning everyone, I hope everyone had a good sleep."

"Yes, I did Lady Rin. I hope you slept well to."

"Yes, thank you so much for letting us sleep in the room by the garden. The smell was a nice way to fall asleep by. It is so lovely." Rin and Sesshomaru sat down and started eating with Lord Genbu and Lady Nara. After they were all done Rin started to talk saying "You have been so nice to me and Sesshomaru. I am very grateful. I was wondering if we could do the same but in our castle. I would greatly like to have you come to our castle and visit us."

"We would be honored to go to your castle. How about in a month? So you have time to meet the other lords and ladies."

"That sounds great! What do you think about that Sesshomaru?"

"That sounds excellent."

"Great then it is settled. You and Lord Genbu will come to our castle in a month's time. After all of them got up from the table to get changed. After the lords went to Genbu's study while the ladies went to the garden for the rest of the morning. So, Lady Rin when are you and Lord Sesshomaru leaving?"

"We will be leaving at noon. I wish I could stay here longer but I know I must go meet the other lords and ladies. I am a little worried that I won't be good enough for them. I know that I am a demon now but still. I am worried that the will think lowly of me just because I was a human."

"You don't have to worry about that much about that. You will do fine. If you show them as much kindness as you have shown me and Genbu I bet they will love you like we do."

"Thank you. I hope that is right. I wouldn't want to make Sesshomaru be mad at me because of the way I am acting."

"No worry and when I come to your castle I can show you some things that might help you in manners in the presents of other lords and ladies. They will probably let it go now but not always."

"Thank you that will help a lot. When they were done talking Sesshomaru came in to the garden. My Rin it is time to leave. We need to leave now if we want to make it to the eastern region my sunset. The sunsets in the eastern region are very beautiful. You will love them. With that Rin stood up and bowed in front of Nara. Thank you for you hospitality and I look forward to when you come to our castle. See you in a month. Rin then left the garden and went to Lord Genbu and bowed and thanked him as well. It was an honor to come to your castle. And I await your coming to our castle. Then Sesshomaru and Rin left."

-

Before Sesshomaru went to go get Rin to leave, Sesshomaru and Genbu talked a bit more in Genbu's study. "Rin will have some trouble with Leiko. She is very picky Genbu. I am worried for her. She hasn't learned the proper ways of a lady. And I know Leiko will taunt her. I don't really want to go but I know I have to."

"Yes you have to. She will do fine. Just tell her not to talk as much. Just wait till she is spoken to and to hold her tongue as much as she can. Leiko won't say anything if Rin doesn't say anything. If I know that women she will not say anything if she doesn't."

"You are right, thank you I will tell Rin that. I just hope she can hold her tongue. She has never held anything for me. I don't know about Leiko. And Rin isn't that great with her powers yet so if she gets mad she will have no control over what she is doing and she could hurt Leiko."

"Leiko is smart and will protect herself. No worry about anything. She will do fine."

"I hope so" Sesshomaru and Genbu just sat there just thinking for a while.

-

When they were flying Rin noticed the worry look on Sesshomaru's face. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes my Rin."

"Why do you look so worried? Ever since we left the castle you seemed worried about something. And you are making me worried"

"No worry. I am fine." Sesshomaru looked at Rin and smiled._ I don't want Rin to worry about Leiko but I should tell her or she will be in grave danger ._Rin I just want you to be careful. These demons are very different from Genbu and Nara. They are very old fashion. The lady of the house will try to make you mad. She will make fun of us because we fell in love and weren't arranged. That is what happened to them. You have to respect them still though, we are in there castle and we must obey there rules. We have to or we will have great problems on our hands. You must hold in all of your anger. I will try and help. If you get to mad you will lose control of yourself so try not. If you remember that you will do fine." Sesshomaru smiled at Rin to comfort her.

"I will try for you. I will do anything to make everything work for us, and to make you happy. I will just stand beside you and not speak. Nara warned me as well saying that she was very uptight and that I should watch what I say, if I should say anything."

"I will try to make this visit short. We will only spend the night. They are the toughest out of every high demon when it comes to staying in there castle."

"Do you have the most trouble with them?"

"Yes but lord Seiryu isn't as bad. He tries the new ways of life but still has some trouble." Sesshomaru and Rin didn't talk until they got to the castle.

-

In the eastern region's castle Leiko was starring outside the window with a worried look on her face. She didn't want to have the new lady come to her castle. Seiryu was just sitting in his chair looking over some documents. "My Lord, I don't want to have this new lady come into our castle. I don't feel comfortable with having someone who doesn't know anything about demons to come into our castle."

"Yes my lady. I know you feel that way but we must think positive. We don't want anyone storming out of the castle again. Remember when we had Lord Genbu and Lady Nara."

"Yes, Nara was just astonishes and she was so rude. I can't stand her. She is a bad influence on Genbu. He use to be so different before that witch came into his life, I think the same thing will happen with Sesshomaru. He has seemed different for the last 8 or 10 years. He seems to be starting to act like Genbu and it is infuriating. The two of them are just crazy. They should have been like us and been arranged."

"Everyone has there own opinion. And you weren't that nice either. We should respect that. And if you start smart mouthing this new lady and she storms out you will be in trouble. I don't want to be in another fight with the western lands. I am getting really tired of all these fights we have with them over silly little things."

"I will try but I will make no promises."

-

Back in the sky Rin and Sesshomaru were getting ready to land. "My Rin we are almost there. Get ready."

"I am ready." After they flew down to the ground and landed. Rin and Sesshomaru landed with great grace.

When they were back into there human form Sesshomaru said "My Rin you seem to be getting better all the time. In no time you will have mastered flying."

"I hope so. It does seem to get easier all the time"

"Let's go. We don't want to be late for our meeting." Rin just smiled and started walking toward the castle.


	8. Annoyence in the eastern region

It had been a whole day since they have been at the eastern region's ruler's castle and it was hell. Rin wanted to go home but she knew it would be a while. She just sat outside of the castle in the grass. Lady Leiko had done nothing but abuse her. Lady Leiko was an older demon. She was a black dog demon so her hair was black like Genbu's and Nara's hair. And her eyes were a deep blue and pointed ears. Her kimono was blue with yellow flowers. It was an amazing kimono that wasn't like her attitude. She also had her black tail over her shoulder. Rin guessed that was how you had to keep your tail to be formal. Her mate Lord Seiryu was much older then Leiko. He had grey roots but the end of his hair was black still. He had all his hair all tied back with a yellow tie. He had bright yellow eyes. He wore a dark blue haroi and hakama like Sesshomarus that had a yellow undershirt. He wore the same armor as Sesshomaru and had his tail around his shoulder as well. Both of them looked very wise and smart. But there attitudes were far from what they looked like. It was true that you couldn't judge there book by there covers. 

Sesshomaru got really mad at Leiko and asked her to stop and I were about to burst but I just left the castle and came out here. I was so much more relaxing then in the castle. It was really stuffy in there. There was nothing but old painting in there. There wasn't even a single flower or plant for that matter in the house. _I want to go home. I don't want to stay in this place anymore. I almost lost it in there again. I could feel it. My blood was boiling. I knew I had to get out of there. I would go crazy if I didn't. From the minute I walked through that door she hated me. I just tried to put up with it. I think I will wait out here until I have to go back inside at one point or another. Sesshomaru will come and get me. Wait he is behind me. Oh great. I guess I have to go back into that stupid castle._ "Hello my Sesshomaru. How long have you been standing there? And you are right the eastern region does have beautiful sunsets."

"I am sorry my Rin. I never thought she would be this bad. She was completely rude. You don't have to hide it. I can smell your blood boiling. You can let it all out. I know you want to." Sesshomaru sat beside Rin and waited for Rin to start yelling. He knew it was emendable. Rin just took a deep breath before she said anything. She wanted to say it fast so Sesshomaru wouldn't be sitting there for hours.

"Sesshomaru what is her problem with me? I have been nothing but kind and she treats me like shit. Just because I was a human, was human! And she still treats me like I am as stupid as an ass. And she thinks that I have destroyed your way of life. And that I ain't good enough for you. She knows nothing about anything. She probably just sits in that dull castle and star out the window. She is so mean. I don't know how anyone puts up with her. All she does is whine. I am completely sick of it already and I have only been here for 2 hours and she has driven me crazy. How do you stay sane all thoughs years? I want to kill her. She has no right what so ever to blame people of things she doesn't understand. Do you think that I ain't worth having you?" Sesshomaru sat there through her whole yelling fest but when she asked that last question he was hurt. He just starred at Rin._ What is she thinking? Is she taking that bitch seriously? Why would she ever think that it is me who thinks that I ain't worthy of you Rin. She can't think that way. We have to leave tonight. I don't want Rin to go crazy and think even more preposterous things. And I don't want her to start crying. Oh god she has already started._ Sesshomaru just hugged Rin. "Rin how could you ever think that. You are completely worthy of me. It is me who isn't worthy of you. You are so beautiful. You shouldn't think of what Leiko says. She is just jealous. She isn't happy until she has completely pissed every lady off. You can't let her get to you. You know what. I don't think we will stay here tonight. You have gone through to much trauma and I don't want to see you this sad. I hate when you are sad. Would you mind sleeping outside tonight?"

"You are definitely worthy of me forever and I don't mind at all. I will sleep anywhere as long as I am with you."

"I know you don't want to go back in there so I will go and say goodbye for you. I will be back in an hour. Will you be okay for an hour?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru smiled at Rin then left. _This is a pity that we have to leave but I can't have Rin this upset. I will bring her back when she is able to fight back with words and not have to get in trouble. I will come again later._ Sesshomaru got to the castle and took a deep breath. "Here we got."

Seiryu was very mad at Leiko she had done this to everyone that came to there castle. She was constantly being so picky. He was getting sick of it. "Why do you have to do this every time? It's not like you are being offended when someone comes to the door that you don't like. I am getting sick of this. You should be so mean. Lady Rin seemed to be a nice young woman that you seemed to get down. I am happy that she left instead of hit you. I know she wanted to though. She was liable to. She was acting much wiser then you and how old are you and how old is she?"

Leiko was just sitting at the table just sipping her tea. She didn't really care what Seiryu said. She would just pretend to listen to him. She was sick of his babbling on about how she acted. When Seiryu was done speaking to Leiko Sesshomaru came in saying "I am leaving right now with Rin. She is very upset. She doesn't want to come back. She says thank you for trying to welcome her into your castle but she needs to leave. I will be back later Seiryu. See you later." Sesshomaru bowed then left the dinning room and went outside to Rin. Leiko and Seiryu were just sitting there. "See she tries to be nice and you are mean to her. You had no right to do any of that. We will talk more about this later." Seiryu just left the dining room leaving Leiko with her thoughts._ I bet she wasn't the one saying that. You are so foolish my mate. I don't want to have anyone that will dishonor us, or anyone. That girl has dishonored Sesshomaru. I don't want to be associated with that fool._ Leiko finished her tea and left.

"Hello my Sesshomaru. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes. Let's go" Sesshomaru and Rin walked away from the castle hand in hand. "I don't want you to be that sad in life. If you ever need to talk you can talk to me. I love you and I don't care your problem just talk to me."

Rin just smiled at Sesshomaru._ My Sesshomaru seems so sad right now, ever since we came to this sad region. I know he must be happier. I have to make him smile. I love his smile. I wish he would smile more. He has since I have met him but still. He always has that serious look on his face. He has to be happier._ "Sesshomaru, why don't you smile that often?" Sesshomaru stopped he had dreaded the thought of telling Rin about his past. He hated his past and so he tried to avoid that topic but now he had to tell Rin or he knew she would be mad at him for holding back on his own mate. "Rin I have had a very harsh life since you have come to me. I didn't have much happiness in my life." Sesshomaru had his head down. He seemed ashamed of something. "I had to deal with a lot of things at such a young age. I have seen death one to many times and I had given up on emotions for what I was doing before I met you. I thought that if I didn't have emotions that I wouldn't feel so weak. But you showed me that I am not weak just because I have emotions. That is something I needed to learn a long time ago but I am happy that you showed me." Sesshomaru was smiling to Rin again. He had just gotten away with telling his whole past life. The one thing he didn't want to bring up. He would wait till Rin was a little older. She was only 20 and couldn't be waited with the harsh life he had lived. _I will tell her when the time is right. I know it will come when it comes. I will tell her at some point._ "Let's stop here. I think we will have a beautiful view of the moon right here in this tree." Sesshomaru picked up Rin and jumped up the tree. He set her down on his lap and they spent the night with each others company.

* * *

It will be short untill the next chapter is out sry for it being so long but i have inspiration for it now. I went on vacation. Hope u like this story. Please review me.Buh bye


	9. remembering the wrong thing

Sorry that i haven't writen in a long time i had a serious writing block. NO worry i am back and i already am starting on chapter 10 no worry i will have it done soon.

Please review

* * *

"Good morning my Rin, how did you sleep?" Sesshomaru and Rin had slept in the forest that night because of a harsh encounter with Lady Leiko.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with contentment in her eyes. "I slept great last night." They laid there for a few minutes then Rin spoke "I am sorry Sesshomaru for what happened yesterday. I made you mad by the way I was acting. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. She just made me so mad that I just couldn't stand it for another second."

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin "I understand Rin. If I were you I would have done that sooner. We must try to get along with them though. We will have to try another time, but not to soon."

"I understand. I wouldn't want you to go to war because of me. So will we be visiting the southern region today?"

"Yes, I have to warn you. We have to stay there for a week. I have some unfinished business to attend to with the Lord Suzaku. You will get to meet his mate Lady Yuki. She isn't as bad as Lady Leiko but she won't be as nice as Lady Nara, but I bet she will get better as the week goes on." Rin smiled at Sesshomaru._ I just have to watch what I say and do. I don't want another problem happening because of me. I don't want to displease Sesshomaru in any way. _Rin got up and got ready for the day "So shall we leave? We would not want to be tardy" Rin gave a little smile to Sesshomaru and started to walk.

They got to the castle just when the sun was setting. They both changed back into their human forms and landed gracefully in a flower bed. "Let's go my Sesshomaru, I am ready." Sesshomaru and Rin started to walk towards the castle. _Here we go. I get to spend the next week with Lady Yuki. I have to be strong for Sesshomaru. I must make my mate proud._

Rin and Sesshomaru knocked on the gate doors. Boom! The doors opened and there Lord Suzaku. He had long black hair that flowed down his back. He had deep red marks on his face and wrist like her and Sesshomaru had. He had eyes that were so deep red that it was hard to look away. He wore the same type of hakama and haori that Sesshomaru had. Rin had assumed it was a uniform. Then only difference was that it was a beautiful deep red and pure black that matched his hair. The lord had his black tail around his right shoulder as you were suppose to.

Lord Suzaku had Lady Yuki beside him. She looked very sophisticated she looked almost exact to what Lord Suzaku looked like but her kimono had more deep red then black which was the opposite for her mate.

There was also another demon beside the lord and lady of the south. He looked just like Lord Suzaku just a little bit younger. This demon made her very uncomfortable. She didn't know why but there was something wrong about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew something bad was going to happen.

Sesshomaru introduced everyone "I am proud to present Lord Suzaku, Lady Yuki and there son Ninsei."

_OH my god! I know who this is. It is the demon that wanted me on my first moon. I thought I killed him._

Suddenly this voice began to speak to her in her head. _Ah, I see you remember me Rin. I didn't think I would get the pleasure to see you again. You didn't kill me and I still want you._

_How are you in my mind? And I am not yours. I never will be yours. I love Sesshomaru and I will never be anyone else's mate._

_I have the ability to speak in a different person's mind. And I can change your mind. I have wanted you since that night and I always get what I want._ Ninsei gave a sly smile to Rin. Rin was just disgusted she didn't want to be here anymore. She had to get away for Ninsei she had to warn Sesshomaru just incase the stupid demon did anything to her mate. "Um, it is very nice to meet you but I have had a tiring day, do you think you could go to my room now so I may be rested for tomorrow?" Sesshomaru jumped in smelling Rin's fear and he wanted to know what was happening that made her so scared.

"Yes Rin is very tired I think we will call it an early night tonight."

Lady Yuki said "It must have been a tiring day. My son will show you both to your room." Ninsei bowed to his mother then walked off followed by Rin and Sesshomaru.

While they were walking Ninsei went back into Rin's mind._ You might have gotten away from me for now, but you will be mine before you leave. I promise that. _He opened the door to a big bedroom that was red and gold. It looked like a king's sweet. After Ninsei opened the door he said "I hope you will be refreshed for tomorrow. I bid you goodnight and sweet dreams." He then bowed to both of them and closed the door. _You will be mine Rin._

_-_

Sesshomaru and Rin were in there room now and Sesshomaru was sharpening Tokajin while Rin starred out the window. It had been like this for nearly 2 hours and Sesshomaru was beginning to become worried about Rin. _What is on her mind that she just stares out the window for so long? Something must be bothering her. She seems scared. I can smell the fear in her I should ask. _Sesshomaru finished with Tokajin and looked up at Rin. "What is wrong Rin? Don't deny it I can smell your fear." Rin didn't want to tell Sesshomaru but she knew he would ask at one point. "I am sorry my Sesshomaru. It's just something that happened to me when I was alone in the forest when I had my first full moon." Sesshomaru was starting to get worried himself. _Something bad must have happened and something must have brought this worry out. I can't stand to see her this unhappy._ "What happened? You can tell me." Rin looked away and took a deep breath "I had just transformed into my true form for the first time. I was really scared I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going crazy I had these urges that I couldn't suppress. I had energy that I had to let out. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but when I was running something caught my nose and it was the scent of another dog demon." Sesshomaru got really worried now. "The dog demon was someone that I wish never to see again but I have. It was Ninsei." Rin looked down in shame "He asked me why someone beautiful was out alone and he said he wanted me. I loved you then too and I didn't want anyone to come close to me so I said no. He attacked me saying that no one should have me if he couldn't have me." Rin stopped for a minute she didn't want to relive this "I killed him. Or I thought I did. I slit his throat and I thought he would live so I just left. And today when I saw him again he went into my mind. He said he still wants me and that he will get me. I tried to tell him that I am yours and no one elses but he said he will get me no matter what." Rin let Sesshomaru just hold onto her for a long time.

_My Rin has proven herself and she does love me with all her heart. I don't want this little pup bothering my Rin. I won't allow it. I will talk to Ninsei tomorrow. _"You should not worry about anything more my Rin. I will deal with it. I love you and I don't want you in pain." They both spent the night just holding each other. Rin didn't want to leave Sesshomaru ever. She loved him to much.

* * *

I told ya u would have to remember ninsei and the next chapter will be out soon

Please Review!


	10. Ready for the worst or the best

It was the next morning and Sesshomaru had been wondering on what he was going to do with Ninsei all night. He didn't want to kill him because he was of noble blood and he knew it would start a long war but if he did nothing then he knew that his Rin would be in pain. That was the last thing he was going to let happen. He as sure as hell didn't want anyone is making Rin so unhappy. When he finally came to a decision to confront Ninsei he left Rin sleeping with great worries on her face._ I don't plan to make you suffer anymore. You have suffered too much for me and I will make sure that doesn't happen again. I don't want to see sadness on your face ever again. You are too beautiful to be sad. I see why other demons would want you. You are beautiful and I won't let sadness ruin your beauty._ Sesshomaru closed the door quietly behind him and walked to where he knew Ninsei would be.

Ninsei was sitting in the library just reading. He looked so pathetic to Sesshomaru right now. He was just so pathetic to think that he could take anything away from Sesshomaru. "Why have you come, Sesshomaru? You looked displeased." Ninsei looked up from his book to see Sesshomaru his normal self but he knew that his eyes deceived him. "It has come to my attention that you are making my mate very displeased. You seem to be doing something wrong to her and she is becoming angry at what you are doing to her. I don't like to see my mate in pain and I will do anything to stop the pain"

"Then why don't you leave. Maybe it is you that is causing her pain. Maybe I am making her feel happy and you are the one causing her pain"

"Why do you say that? You barely even know her. She loves me and I love her. We are mates"

"Who knows you might have forced yourself on her. Who knows?"

"Stop this udder nonsense" Sesshomaru was beginning to believe Ninsei and his words were starting to sink in.

"I am only telling the truth. Maybe she wants to be free of you. Maybe I should free her from you" Ninsei gave a very sly smile to Sesshomaru. He knew that Sesshomaru understood his point. He wanted to duel Sesshomaru for Rin.

"How do you plan to do that? I know what my mate wants and I will do anything to make her happy. And I know she is happy"

"Maybe, how do we know? I duel you." Sesshomaru was really getting mad right now._ How does this stupid pup plan to live if he wants to duel me. And for Rin, I know that she will be unhappy about this. She doesn't like when I act rash. But I must. He has asked me to duel and I can't back down or my honor will be tarnished._

"I agree. When would you like to duel?"

"Tonight, just before sunset" Ninsei was sure that he could beat Sesshomaru. His fight was for something that he would never give up on. _I will have Rin for my mate. No matter what, I can assure this._

Rin had woken up to find that Sesshomaru was gone. She looked everywhere for him. She was starting to worry what had happened to him. _Good morning my Rin._ Rin looked around franticly. _Where are you? Where is my Sesshomaru? And stop calling me yours. I am not yours and will never be yours._

_I have Sesshomaru right in front of me right now. And you will be mine. I am going to kill Sesshomaru and claim you as mine. _

Rin just looked as scared as hell. _What are you talking about? I am confused. _

_It is quite simple my Rin. I have challenged Sesshomaru to a duel for you and I know I will win. I can assure it. After the duel you will be free from him and his claim on you will disappear. I will then claim you as mine and we shall lived together forever._

_No, this cannot be. _

_Oh but it can. Tonight just before sunset the duel will begin and I will kill Sesshomaru. _

Rin ran as fast as she could from Ninsei. She needed to think again. She needed to get away from all this. When she was far enough from the castle she started yelling "This cannot be. Why would two demons fight over me? I can't handle this I can't live like this. Why is this all happening to me?" Rin fell down and started to cry. She didn't want to lose Sesshomaru. She knew that it wasn't likely that he was going to lose but why did all this fighting over her have to happen. She just hated the fighting. "I just want to go back home and just be with Sesshomaru. I want to get away from all the stress from everywhere else. Can't someone help me? Please.

Sesshomaru was walking away from the library and Ninsei with great anger in him. He knew that Ninsei had mind talked to Rin. He could smell the fear of Rin in the castle had heightened. _The bastard must have told Rin about tonight. I didn't want her to find out that way. Not through that scumbag. _He knew she was going to run again. And he was right. Rin's scent had left the castle. It wasn't far from the castle but it was far enough for Sesshomaru couldn't smell her scent. Itwas through his mark that he was able to tell where Rin was and that she was in complete pain right now. Through there mark they had a heightened sense of each others feelings and a high sense of smell for his mate. This helped a lot because he needed to find Rin right now.

When he left the castle he started to run. It took a few minutes but he got to her and saw Rin crying. He hated when Rin cried. Everything about her cry made him sad.

Rin was sitting in a tree just crying. She then got the feeling of Sesshomaru coming closer. _He can't see me when I am so weak. I have to stop crying. But these tears don't seem to stop. Just all this pain is coming out._ "Sesshomaru I don't want you to see me right now. I look weak. I know I am weak. I can't help it. I know you are there and you can hear me so you don't have to hide.

Sesshomaru walked closer to Rin but didn't look up into the tree where Rin was. He was sure that she would be mad. First he needed to talk to her first.

"Rin, you are not weak. You are one of the strongest demons I know. You are even stronger then me. You have lived so much and you understand so much. I don't think you are weak or ever look weak. You are always beautiful to me. I love you"

Rin had gotten the guts to jump down but still had her head looking down. She still was so ashamed of herself.

"Rin you should look down. You are the lady of the western lands. You shouldn't look down at all you should keep you head high" Sesshomaru put his hand on her chin so that Rin had to look at him. "Now, I am guessing you have heard and that you aren't very pleased about what I am doing. But it must be done. I can't let that demon go unpunished for what he is doing to you. I love you. I know I don't say it a lot but I do mean it. I won't let anything happen to you. I don't want to see you this sad. It hurts me when you are sad"

Rin gave a little smile. "I love you too. I love you so much. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. I can't loose you again. I could hardly handle it the last time. Ninsei scares me and I don't want him hurting you."

"He will not hurt me. I am stronger then he is and I will always be here. I will never leave you alone again. I promise" Sesshomaru gave a little smile to reassure Rin. After Rin finally felt comfortable enough to go back to the castle it was almost time for the battle and Rin was becoming scared again. She still didn't want him to fight but she knew he had to.


	11. No more fighting!

Sesshomaru and Rin walked hand in hand to the garden. The duel would take place there. And Rin would be sitting with Lady Yuki and Lord Suzaku. She didn't want this fight to begin. When they got to the garden Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms and said "There is nothing to worry about. I will teach this pup a lesson." Sesshomaru looked away for a minute "Just answer me one question, Are you happy with me?" Rin didn't know what to say. She was hurt by this but still didn't know what to say to this. "I understand, I will still teach this pup a lesson because you are defiantly not meant for him but I will relieve you of me after" Sesshomaru put his serious face on again and walked away to the battle. Rin just stood there looking completely hurt and about to cry, but she didn't she stood strong and serious. She walked over to Lady Yuki and Lord Suzaku. She sat down and just starred out at the battle.

The battle began. Sesshomaru and Ninsei transformed into there dog form and started to attack. Ninsei and Sesshomaru talked in there minds during the fight. _I heard what happened over there. If you don't want her why are we fighting? I want her and I will make her happier then you could ever. _

_I fight because you are defiantly not meant for her and I still want to see her happy no matter what, even if her future happiness isn't with me. I will give my life for her still._

The fighting continued and continued. The sun had set now and the moon was just about to come out. And tonight was the full moon.

They both had major cuts on them at this point of the fight. Sesshomaru only had one major one on his side. Ninsei had many all over him. They were both very tired and about to collapse. If either of them took a few more hits they would probably die. While this was going on Rin was about to cry she was sick of this fighting. Ninsei was about to attack Sesshomaru and Rin stood up and yelled "STOP!" A Pink energy field flew from Rin and landed between Ninsei and Sesshomaru and blew them away from each other. When they landed they both looked at Rin "I have had ENOUGH of this. I don't want any more bloodshed on my account. I am truly sick of this! I have put up with this childish attitude for far too long. I just want to live peacefully" Rin put her head down and a tear fell from the corner of her eye. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and suddenly she fell. Sesshomaru raced over to Rin. Ninsei didn't even move. Sesshomaru went to Rin's side and yelled "What is wrong with her! Why is she like this?" Yuki stood up and walked to Sesshomaru and Rin's body "Are you truly that stupid? Can't you smell her scent?" Sesshomaru looked up at Yuki and a second later looked at the moon and realized what was happening. But it was too late. Rin's body was starting to glow and she transformed into a dog.

Rin opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone looked so much smaller then her right now. _ What has happened to me? Why am I like this right now? _Rin roared her loudest. The mountains most likely moved because of her. She growled "What is wrong with me, why do I feel so weird?" Suddenly Rin's eyes went a deep red. "I can't help it!" Rin ran as fast as she could away from them. She had a burning desire in her to kill. She couldn't help it but she didn't want to kill them. She ran and ran as fast as she could. She had to kill, she needed to kill. She ran until she was tired. When she finally stopped she had been running for half the night it was an hour or so before sunrise and Rin had give in to her instincts a while ago. She had only over come them now and she was in a pasture that had great tall grass and a small river running at the side. Rin fell down and started to cry. "This can't be happening to me. Why does this all have to happen to me? Why can't I just live in peace with Sesshomaru? Why must I be this way?"

Back in the garden Sesshomaru was standing there watching Rin get away yet again. "I have to go. I will be back later" Sesshomaru gave Ninsei "You and I will discuss this later" With that Sesshomaru was off. He ran as fast as he could after Rin. Sesshomaru was faster then Rin but his injuries slowed him down. While he was running all he could think was, why_ didn't I pay enough attention to her? I care for her so much but I still was too naive to see that she is with my child. I can't let her be alone anymore and I must protect her even more then I already do. This is unacceptable. _ Sesshomaru stopped right before the pasture where Rin was. He saw her crying and it hurt him. Sesshomaru walked into the clearing and went to Rin. "Why do you cry Rin? I thought you wanted to be free of me. From everything that has to do with me. Isn't that what you want?"

Rin turned around and yelled "How could you think that? Why do you torment me so much Lord Sesshomaru? Why do you doubt me all the time? I have given my life to you because I want to. If I had a choice I would stay with you. But it seems that you don't want me. So goodbye lord Sesshomaru" Rin bowed to Sesshomaru and started walking away, leaving Sesshomaru to be alone for maybe the rest of eternity.

Sesshomaru just stood there. He didn't know what to do. It seemed that Rin had no clue she is with child, his child. _What has just happened? Has she left me again, maybe this time for good? I can't let this happen. Not again. _Sesshomaru let out a big howl and yelled "Rin, I love you!" But Rin was already gone. The just rose and Sesshomaru changed back into his human form. "What have I done?"


	12. free againfor a short while at least

Rin had already changed with the morning sun and had tear stains down her face. She had never wanted to do this but she knew she had to. It was the only thing she could do. She hated it but she had no choice. Sesshomaru didn't love her. Or that is what she thought.

Sesshomaru just stood there for so long. He didn't know what to do. His whole life force wanted to go after her but he couldn't move. He had just lost his whole world to him. He needed to go after her. He knew he had to straighten this out or he would be alone forever. But first he had to go back to the castle and say goodbye but not give any clue that Rin had left him or Ninsei would be out looking for Rin too.

Sesshomaru arrived to the castle quickly and said a quick good bye. He made a quick excuse that Rin wasn't feeling well and was waiting for him outside the castle walls. But they all knew it was a lie. You could see it in his eyes you didn't even have to probe his mind. Rin had left and he was greatly saddened by this. When Sesshomaru bowed and left Ninsei gave a sly smile. "I am leaving I will be back in a short while"

Yuki turned around and said "If you interfere with what is happening you will get killed. You are aware of that right?" _You know I am mother_

-

Rin had been walking a while now and starting to come up on a little village. She wanted to get some new clothes right now. Her kimono was a pain to walk in. Sesshomaru had loved when she wore her kimonos but now Rin didn't care. She needed to get out of this. It had Sesshomaru's scent and it hurt to remember him at all.

Rin walked into the closes tailor shop. She walked in and said "Could you please get me a haori and hakama and could you make sure it fits. I will be moving fast and I don't want it to ripe" The tailor was scared of this demon coming into his store but he didn't want to die. He didn't know that Rin wouldn't hurt a fly. He just saw the outside demon form. The tailor got a pair of black hakama and haori. It was sliming on Rin and she was quiet satisfied. "Here and thank you" She threw him a sack of coins and then left. Rin started walking out of the city. But then a young man came running after her with a pitch fork yelling "Get out of here demon!" Rin turned around and ducked just in time to dodge the fork. She got up and asked "Why are you doing this. I have done nothing wrong. If you try to hurt me again I will have to hurt you" The young man got scared and ran away. "Foolish boy"

Rin got out of the city in peace and then started running. She didn't know where but she was running somewhere away from here. She stopped suddenly. Her stomach we hurting her like hell. Something was wrong. She didn't know what but something for sure was wrong and she needed help. But she didn't know where to go. All she could do was sit and let her stomach it was probably nothing. Rin's stomach hurt her for 1 whole hour before she realized that something was wrong. "I have to go to someone. Anyone" Rin limped for about a mile and then she came to a little hut in the forest. It looked to be inhabited. Rin walked up to it and said "Help me, Please" And she fell to the ground. The pain was to much now.

-

Sesshomaru had been flying for hours and couldn't catch a sniff of Rin. He was getting quiet mad now. Sesshomaru needed to explain himself and before anything bad happened to her and his child.

Then suddenly something felt extremely wrong. It was his mark. Something was wrong with Rin and he could feel it. He was losing control now. He had to find her now! Sesshomaru roared as loud as he could. "Where are you Rin!"


	13. New friends for life

Rin woke up on a little cot in a small little room. She looked around wondering where she was "What happened to me. The last thing I remember is falling in front of a little hut in the forest" Suddenly a little girl popped out of the dark. "Hello there little girl, can you tell me where I am" The little girl didn't say a thing just ran out of the room. Rin listened to what was happening outside the door.

"Mama, mama, She is awake! She is awake. What do we do now mama? She seems really nice. I like her!" Rin heard the mother say "We will go welcome her" Rin heard the older woman walk to the door but then a man stepped in the way "What are you doing? She is a demon. She could kill us!" The woman pushed the man away and said "If she wanted to kill us don't you think they would have killed Saraku already?" Rin heard her coming and lied down again.

A woman in a light blue kimono came into the room and sat beside Rin's cot. "Good evening child. My name is Kinomi. We saw you outside and we thought you needed help. I see you have already met Saraku. She seems to like you. She is the first one to see you" At that moment Saraku came in with a big smile on her face "Hi there. What is your name?"

Rin laughed and said "Hi my name is Rin, how are you?"

She laughed "I am good, unlike you were. I would hate to have been you. I hope you don't loose your baby from that fall. Mama says that can happen sometimes if you fall when you have a baby inside of you" Rin eyes went all wide "Rin, are you okay? You look like you are going to puke" Kinomi saw what was happening and said to Saraku "Darling, why don't you get Rin some food and a drink? I don't think she has eaten for a while and that is why she fainted" Saraku gave a great smile and skipped out of the room. When Saraku was gone Kinomi looked Rin straight in the eyes "I am guessing you didn't know did you?" All Rin could do was look down. "And this means you aren't here to hurt us. You wouldn't want to jeopardize your baby. And this also means you will be staying with us for a while" Rin looked up in surprise.

"I don't want to be a burden to you and your family. You have enough things to do around her to worry about me. You have to at least let me help you do some of the stuff around here. I have been a servant for a lord for most of my life. I know I can help you one way or another" Kinomi looked at Rin and said "I don't want you hurting yourself, and that is final, you can help but you have to know when to stop" Rin got up and said "Thank you very much" Kinomi then got up and said "You should sleep some more. You are probably tired. You have only slept for about 2 hours or so" Rin gave a little snicker "Did you forget already, I am a demon. I was raised to be tough. I will be fine" Rin thought for a minute and then said under her breath "For now".

-

The time passed very quickly for Rin. The family of three was very pleasant and friendly for the most part. The father still wouldn't even talk to her. He was still nameless to her. Rin was very hurt by this but still moved on with the chores she did around the house.

One day Rin was cutting some wood and getting very tired. She was only on the 5th log and she was already tired. The father came out and just shook his head "You are doing it all wrong. You should choke down on the ax" Rin turned around and bowed her head "Thank you very much, for everything"

"It was nothing from me. I am sorry that I have given you the cold shoulder for most of your stay here. I just have never trusted demons. They have token my first family away from me and I thought u might do the same as the other did to Saraku and Kinomi"

Rin gave a little snicker again "I would never do such a thing to such nice people. I am not like other demons" Rin looked down now.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you different?" Rin looked up "I guess it is good to get this out to someone. You see, I was a human just a short while ago. I use to be a poor little girl and my family was killed by thieves and then I was killed by demons. But this sweet demon lord saved me" A single tear fell down from he eye but she didn't let him see it "I have lived most of my life with him and then one day he took me to a healer and then I was changed into a demon for reasons I will leave for thee unknown. So as you can see I would never hurt someone intentionally. Especially if they are as sweet as your little family" Rin gave a little smile.

"I have been ruder to you then I thought. I have misjudged you and I apologize deeply. I have been judging you for what you are on the outside. I have been so rude that I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Giru"

Rin bowed to Giru and said "Hello, I am very grateful that we are finally rightly acquainted. But now I should get back to my work" Giru made a smile and said "You are done for the day" Rin put down the ax and followed Giru inside.

-

It had been 3 weeks that Rin had left Sesshomaru and he had moved into a very angry mood every day. And it was getting worse and worse. He had followed the scent of Rin to an old tailor store and asked about her. He figured she lost it with her new clothes. Sesshomaru walked away from that town and got to a clearing. In a matter of minutes everything was out of the immediate area from fear because Sesshomaru gave the largest roar anyone could have ever heard. "I will not rest till I find you Rin, I promise you that!"


	14. Running yet again

Rin had been with the family for 5 months now and she had been along her pregnancy very well. It looked like the baby would come any day now instead of in 4 more months. Everyone thought that is was because she was a demon that is was fast. Rin was happy though. She would get to see her child soon. She hadn't been much help lately but she always tried to help even when they thought she should just relax. They would always say for the sake of the baby please, just relax! During the day they worked in the fields then at night they would tell stories. Rin told most of them. Of all the things she had seen with Sesshomaru. It hurt her inside deeply to talk about her past with Sesshomaru but she saw Saraku's smile and couldn't stop telling the story. One night while they were telling stories Rin felt extremely sick, suddenly her water broke. Kinomi yelled "Get Rin to her room. She is going to have the baby soon Saraku. Then I want you to go with your father and get away from here" Saraku did as she was told and left.

It was only Rin and Kinomi in the room when the child was born and it wasn't done without a struggle. Rin felt like the child would never want to leave. She kept pushing and then finally the little baby came out with a great relief to Rin. It was a boy! A beautiful baby boy. Kinomi cleaned him off and gave him to his mother. Rin took him in her arms and smiled "Hello my child, you look so beautiful" The boy had gorgeous white hair. He had deep blue markings on the side of his face. They came from his pointed ears to right under his cheek bones. And right on his forehead was something that amazed Rin was a blue crescent moon with a single star in the middle. To top it all off he had his father's beautiful gold eyes. It almost made Rin cry how much they reminded her of Sesshomaru. She missed him so much but had to keep moving on with life. Seeing this child made her very happy, but she was extremely tired "Kinomi? Do you think you could get the crib beside my bed and let us sleep? I am extremely tired from this and I know the baby needs sleep as well" Kinomi smiled "Yes, just a minute you can hold onto the baby for a few moments more while I get the crib, but don't you think you want to name him before you sleep?"

"Yes, I should name him now. I will call you Hattori. My Hattori"

-

A snake demon named Setsuna was standing outside the Rin's window watching the little baby sleep. He had been there for 5 months waiting for the child to be born. The minute he saw what happened between Sesshomaru and Rin and everything he knew it would be his chance to kill Sesshomaru's heir. He despised Sesshomaru and wanted revenge and the best revenge he saw was killing his only son. "Now is my moment to kill the child" Setsuna changed into a snake and slipped into the room quietly. No one would be able to hear him kill the child. But he was sorely mistaken. When Setsuna was getting into the crib Rin caught him and her eyes had turned a deep blood red "What do you think you are doing fool? This is the stupidest thing anyone can do, don't you think? You better explain yourself in 5 minutes before I kill you"

"Every demon is this part of Japan will be after that child"

Rin growled "Why"

"He is the heir of the western lands. If his father ever died he would become the new ruler of the Western lands and if he was dead too. Then the land is free to rule by who ever gets there" Setsuna snickered "If you kill me there is no lost, many others will be after you and that child"

"I have had enough of your talking" Rin crushed the demon and threw him out the window. Then suddenly she fell. Her eyes were back to there normal color and they were full of tears "What am I going to do? I can't put these people in danger, I have to leave. Right now"

Rin moved through the house getting some provisions for her and the baby and then was about to leave when she heard someone move. It was Saraku, Rin went over to her "What are you doing up. You should go back to bed"

"Where are you going with the baby? Are you leaving us?"

"Just for a while, I have some demons after me and I don't want you to be in danger. Can you tell your mom and dad that when they wake up later too? I must leave now before anything bad happens to you" Saraku nodded and ran into the house.

Rin took one more look at her recent home for one more last time. She had to get away but she could only think of one place where she would be truly safe, to Lord Genbu and lady Nara's castle in the northern region.

-

Rin was walking very calmly with Hattori in her arms. She was very tired but continued walking. She was going to wait till she got to the biggest tree. It took her 2 hours before she could find a tree that satisfied her. She laid her stuff at the bottom of the tree and jumped up into the branches. Rin laid back and tried to sleep, but sleep didn't come easily for her. Every time she fell asleep she had dreams of Sesshomaru or of there death. The night was very restless for Rin.

Sunrise came not soon enough for Rin. When it was high in the sky Hattori stirred and started to cry "Shh, my darling. How about we feed you know" Rin jumped down and started to feed Hattori. It had been a pleasant journey so far for Rin and Hattori but she knew it wouldn't last long. They had a far journey in front of them on foot. Rin planned to run most of the way but she knew it would be a good few days still before she reached the castle. After they were both done eating Rin started running through the forest, but something was bothering her the whole time. She felt like she was being watched by someone. Rin was scared now. She couldn't do anything with Hattori in her arms. Rin looked around and then say a big tree. She jumped into the branches and started hiding Hattori in the bushes "Shh my child. You need to hide for a short while. I need you to be quiet for just a short while. I will be back" She took a step back and smiled at how good she hid Hattori. Then she jumped back down. When she looked up a bull demon was looking straight at her.

"Hello there, you must be Rin, the lady of the west"

"I am not of the west anymore, I am of no where"

"Well that means you are Rin none the less and your child is heir to Sesshomaru and he must die"

"You dare to touch my child, I will kill you first" Rin's eyes were starting to turn red.

"I must have that child!" The demon lunged itself at Rin. Rin quickly took out her sword and blocked the demon. She was pushed back a bit but still in place "Get away now!"

"Get out of the way or I will kill you" The demon slashed Rin right in the shoulder. Rin yelled "That hurt!" Blood was all over her shoulder and his claws now. But Rin still fought. They kept fighting and they got no where. They both had scrapes on them but nothing life threatening to them. They both had each other's blood on there sword too. Then suddenly something happened with Rin's claws. They were starting to drip pink acid. They seemed to be responding to Rin's anger. Rin dropped her sword and yelled "Leave, Now, I will spare you if you leave" The demon was getting scared but had to finish his mission. "Never!" he lunged himself at Rin again and this time Rin didn't block she hit the demon right in the shoulder and went right through his flesh. She pulled back "I will let you live just leave me and my child alone"

With that Rin jumped back up into the tree and got Hattori and leap through the trees away from the bull demon. The demon watched Rin leave and then got up. He closed his eyes and suddenly all his wounds were healthy again. He was a regenerator but could choose when he regenerated. "I am not giving up on you Rin. I will have your child's death at my hands. And I will keep close enough to you to see where you go. I will always have your blood on my hands so I know where you will always be too" The demon gave a little snicker then laughed a big hearty laugh "you can't get away from me!'

-

Sesshomaru had continued his search for Rin with no luck at all. He was very frustrated with all that had happened. Sesshomaru had had to go back to the castle 5 times for a few weeks at a time to make sure his land was in order and it didn't help that he hadn't told the other lords what had happened. He had to hide that he was alone again and he had to keep looking for Rin. He just wanted to find her and explain everything.

Suddenly Sesshomaru smelt something. It was blood. Rin's blood! Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could to find it. But when he stopped he found something sickening. It was another demon. A bull demon and he had blood all over him. His own blood and Rin's blood "Demon! What have you done" He didn't want an explanation. He only thought the worse. Rin and his child were dead now to him. All he could do was kill this demon. After the demon was dead for sure Sesshomaru fell down and calmed down. "I need to go talk to Lord Genbu. He will know what I should do now. But he needed time to clear his mind before so he started to walk away to the northern lands.


	15. Staying for a while till he finds me

Rin had run to 3 days straight and was very tired but she never gave up. She wanted to get to the castle before tonight's sunset. She couldn't run anymore. Or sleep outside. She had never slept well for the last while. He had haunted her dreams. Finally she got to the end of the forest and in front of her was the thing she had been looking for, the castle.

Lady Nara had been in the castle alone for a good week because Lord Genbu went to go patrol the border. So she had been bored for most of the week. She had been in the garden reading a scroll when a servant came up to her "My lady, there is someone at the door. She looks like a pleasant demon with a baby. And, they are white dog demons" Nara stood up "Thank you very much. I will see her" Nara walked to the front door as fast as she could. She knew it had to be Rin, but she didn't know who the baby would be.

Rin was waiting in the chair in the foyer, when she heard Nara coming and stood up. When Nara was at the top of the stairs Rin bowed. She was now below her and in her castle. She knew she had to be polite "Oh Rin, What are you doing? You shouldn't have to bow to me. You know that, you are the lady of the Western Lands. And who is this adorable baby you have in your arms?" Nara had a great smile on her face when she saw Rin but then she saw the great sadness in Rin's eyes "What is wrong? Where is Sesshomaru? What has happened?"

Rin fell down crying "Oh Rin, come we will clean you up and then we will talk. You look like a wreck" Nara got some servants to wash and clean Rin and the baby and dressed them in proper clothes. When they where all clean Rin was sent to the garden. Before she left she put Hattori down for a sleep. When Rin thought that he was sound asleep she closed the door reluctantly and went to the garden.

"Okay now tells me, what has happened to you since I last saw you. You definitely look different" Rin looked down and started to cry "So much has gone wrong, I can't live this way"

"What, what way? Please tell me" Rin looked up at her and told everything that had happened. She told about Ninsei, Sesshomaru, the fight, her leaving, the new family, Hattori, Setsuna, and finally the bull demon. Nara just sat there listening to it all. And after hearing everything all she could do was hug Rin "Nara, you have to promise me that you will not send for Sesshomaru. He can't know that I am here"

"But what about the child, He is heir to the western lands. Sesshomaru needs to know"

"I will send Hattori when he is old enough to journey to the western lands"

"Well, until that time comes you can stay here. We can't lose the heir to the western lands or a good friend"

"Thank you very much Nara, I will work for my place, you will see. I have been helping on the other family's farm and I am fairly good"

"You don't need to worry, you are my friend and you are here as my guest"

-

It had been nearly a week since Rin was here and lord Genbu hadn't arrived yet. Nara was still stumped on how to break this to her mate, but she would break it to him one way or another. Right now she was in the garden with Rin and Hattori and was not caring for anything else at the moment. Then a servant disturbed there fun "My lady, there is a demon waiting for Lord Genbu in the front. I told him that he isn't here at the moment so he asked to speak with you"

"Thank you" Nara then turned to Rin "Excuse me for one moment, I will be back momentarily" Nara got up and left Rin to play with Hattori. It looked like he was about to take his first steps amazingly. He had the determination of his father that was for sure. Nara wanted to hurry and get back to watch. When she walked to the foyer she had a great smile on her face, but then she saw the last person she really wanted to see right now, Sesshomaru.

Nara was wide eyed but calmed down quickly "Good day lord Sesshomaru. What is the reason of you gracing us with your presence? I am sorry but my mate is away patrolling his borders. He won't be back for a few days"

"Then, may I stay here till he comes? My matter is quiet urgent" Nara was yelling NO inside but she couldn't be rude.

"Yes, would you like a room close to the garden again?"

"No. This time as far away from it as possible. Would it be okay if I go to the library?" All Nara could do was nod. "Just follow me" She turned around and heard Sesshomaru starting to follow her. When they got to the library, Nara opened the doors and let Sesshomaru in "If you need anything just call on the servants and they will get you what ever" Nara and Sesshomaru bowed to each other and then Nara closed the door. The minute they were complete closed Nara started running _I have to get to the garden and warn Rin. I have to get them out of here for just a short while._

-

Sesshomaru watched Nara close the door and then he turned around. It was a great library with many books and scrolls. Right beside the rows of scrolls was a window the lead to the garden. He could smell all the sweet flowers and they only reminded him of Rin. And that hurt him so he went over to close it, but then he smelled something different. It was sweeter. And then he saw someone in the garden. It was someone with a child. His eyes suddenly went wide. It was RIN!


End file.
